1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is related to processing of database, and more specifically, to a method and system of placing database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Database service is an emerging industry and technology. In database service, database requester (i.e. user) does not need to maintain the database and does not need to worry about availability and security of the database, and only needs to pay as needed, which saves user cost. Current database service provider generally creates a Virtual Machine (VM) for each database request the virtual machine can not be shared among different users, causing waste in virtual machine resource and increase in cost.